bunnicula_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bunnicula Fanon Wikia
Hello! Welcome to the fanfiction wiki for the television series that started as a book series: Bunnicula, the show/books about a vampire bunny! Here, you can create or read about fan made stories, characters, and do much more! Just make sure you follow the rules. Welcome!.png|Welcome!|linktext=Hope to have you as a good user of this wiki! Bunnicula_Wiki.png|Enjoy!|linktext=Enjoy writing and reading stories, characters, and more! Don't be afraid! Click that contribute button, and start editing to this wiki! (Or, if you prefer, you can click the link provided in the above heading to create a page.) You should probably before you start editing, you don't have to, but you can in order to keep track of your contributions easier. If not, you should probably have a signature of some sort to tell who you are. Here are the rules of this wiki, not following them may result in a block, time may vary based upon severity of broken rule: # No cyber bullying or cyber stalking. This hurts other people's feelings. If you are being cyber bullied, tell an admin, and a person you trust. When you do tell an admin, they will take care of it from there. # Do not spam (Putting random words, letters, spaces, etc). Simple as that. # Do not include anything about a character dying unless it's your own, or abuse Bunnicula or Nickelodeon. Thread will be deleted immediately. # No putting official article information for the series on here, as this wiki is for fan made material. You can do so here, on the official TV Bunnicula wiki, or here, on the official wiki for the book series. Also, do not put any type of fanon information on those wikis. # Do not edit other people's stories, characters, or other pages without permission. Only admins may edit without permission, if necessary. Edits made without permission will be undone by administrators or rollbacks. If you do have permission, provide evidence, such as a thread. If you got permission in chat, have the user you got permission from say that you got it in chat. # Always be original. Do not copy other people's stories without the creator's permission and evidence of their permission. This rule also applies to a creator's OC(s) (Original/Own character). If a character or story has been created that sounds very alike, and permission is not given or shown from the original creator, it may be marked for deletion. If you wish to use a name of an OC, but it is taken, then you may use it only if permission is given from the creator of the OC that has the name you wish to use. # Always keep things appropriate, because children visit this wiki too (although, they can't edit for reasons explained below), and we don't want them to learn things they shouldn't be learning for years to come. However, you may create characters that are children of the already existing characters. # According to Wikia policy, every user must be at least 13 years of age or older. If any user is proven under 13, they will be reported to Wiki Staff immediately. This also includes wiki contributors. (Users without accounts.) # No negative critisism on stories or OCs, unless they are seen clearly breaking a rule. # No adding your own rules. If you would like to suggest one to an admin, do so and they will discuss it with the other admins whether to add it or not. # If you do not speak English, tell someone, like an admin or friend who is willing to translate, tell them what language you speak, and they will translate what you edit to English, or, if you prefer, you can just translate it yourself. # Do not lie to anybody. # If you are blocked, do not constantly ask on other wikis to be unblocked on this one, or create a sock account to bypass the block. If you were blocked, it was probably for a good reason. # Do not use multiple accounts, also known as socks (sockpuppets). If you are found out to have multiple accounts, all but one will be blocked from this wiki. If you create a second account and only use that one to edit as a way of changing your username, that is acceptable. # Most importantly, have fun being on this wiki! Category:Browse